The Machine-Chapter 25: A Hard Fall From Grace
by sirvictor
Summary: Kazuya mysteriously awakens in a deeper part of the lab, and realizes that it may be too dangerous for him alone. he enlists for the assistance of Howard El Bridget, the CEO of the El Corporation. however, Kazuya finds more than he expected. and to make matters worse, some of the students at West Genetics are aware of Kazuya's Absence. Will Kazuya escape, or meet death by pandora?


The Machine: Part 2.5

Based upon a true story

Kazuya awakened in a strange, new part of the abandoned lab. "I must have been hit _too_ hard on the

head. I might need help on this one. Luckily, there's an old phone nearby." Kazuya muttered as he

regained his footing and dialled in a phone number and waited for someone to answer, in hopes of

sending an S.O.S. "Hello?" a female voice answered. "Is this the El Bridget family castle?" Kazuya

asked. "Yes, it is. May I help you?" the voice replied. "Who is this?" Kazuya asked. "My name is Holly

Rose. I am the Personal Bodyguard of Louis El Bridget." Holly answered. "Is he the owner of the

castle?" Kazuya asked. "Unfortunately, not." Holly replied. "I have an Urgent message for Howard El

Bridget!" Kazuya said, frantically. "He is preoccupied at the moment." Holly Replied. "You need to

understand that this is bigger than any domestic problems he might be having!" Kazuya replied. "I'll

try. But there's a chance he won't answer. Hold on." Holly replied, as she rushed to the Office of

Howard El Bridget. "Sir! I DO hate to interrupt, but There is a message for you." Holly said. "Not now.

I am very busy." Howard Replied. "It's from Kazuya Aoi, of the Western Genetics academy. He is

Satellizer's partner, supposedly." Holly Replied. "I have little time for the affairs of outside parties."

Howard replied, dismissively. "He DID say it was urgent." Holly replied. "Why didn't you say so?"

Howard replied as he rushed downstairs to the Telephone. "Yes? May I help you?" Howard asked,

into the receiver. "Is this Howard El Bridget?" Kazuya asked. "indeed. What seems to be the issue?"

Howard asked. "I received an ambiguous note from one of your former colleagues, who also

happens to be my Grandfather. But the bad news is that it was a trap! I tried to escape, but I fell

through the ground, and now I am trapped several stories underground. I am being stalked by

someone who looks slightly like a cross between Holly Rose, and that wife of yours, what was her

name?" Kazuya explained. "Olivia." Howard Replied. "That's it! Olivia! Anyway, she seems to be too

fast for me and all I have is Nova Blood. Satellizer's personal weapon. I beg you. Don't tell her I'm

here! Please! I need your help!" Kazuya said, frantically. "So, If I were to help you, all parties

concerned would promptly return to their respective Genetics Academies?" Howard asked, under

the implication that he will not help unless Kazuya agrees to this condition. "Yes sir. Promptly.

Scout's honor! Proverbially speaking, naturally." Kazuya replied. "Wonderful! Then I will consent to

help you. Sit tight. I'll let you know when we're close." Howard replied. "Right. But I need one small

favor. I need you to send a transport copter to air drop me a walkie talkie, and any observation you

might have." Kazuya replied. "Of Course. I'll see you later. Louis! Ready have the Union Jack on the

runway and ready to take off and send a transport to the original Pandora Experimentation lab in

japan." Howard said, as he hung up the phone. Loyal as he was to his patriarch, Louis went to the

roof, to send a family servant to a transport helicopter. "Remember. Your destination is the old lab

overseas." Louis reminded, to which the servant nodded. "it's done, father." Louis said. Howard

Prepared for his departure, making sure to grab any necessary precautions beforehand. "It should

take them a few hours to arrive. Better take a breather." Kazuya thought, as he fell asleep. A few

hours later, he heard static in the distance. As well as a helicopter flying away. Kazuya woke up and

answered the walkie talkie. "Testing. Can you read me? Over." Howard said. "Affirmative. Over."

Kazuya replied. "Hang on. I'm on my way. And I've sent for a bit of help, as well. "Let me know when

you're nearby. Over and out." Kazuya replied before turning off the walkie talkie, and turned on a

nearby recorder playing a recording of Howard's voice: "Hopefully this message finds you well.

Thanks to my son, Louis, I've discovered that if you cover the eyes of the decapitated, deceased

Experiment heads, you may be able to blind the monster from seeing you. According to Louis, this

idea is "100% Foolproof.". one more note: If you see Satellizer again, and you do end up together,

take of her for me.". before the recording ended. Kazuya shut the eyes of any pandora zombie head

he passed, as he went through the area, and walked into a screening chamber, and looked into a

dark corner, to see if Kazuha was nearby, only to find a folded up scaffolding, before moving on to

the kitchen and found no sign of Kazuha. Only a gramophone playing the song "Nightmare" by Artie

Shaw. Kazuya moved on, before noticing that the song had somehow started playing in the

loudspeakers. "That's ominous." Kazuya thought, as he treaded through a flooded spillway, past the

cleansing station nearby, to a storage area, and looked at a nearby voodoo doll resembling Satellizer

El Bridget.(Author's note: this is an inside joke to Louis' constant abuse toward satellizer). "I am not

amused. Not even in the slightest." A familiar sounding voice said, which seemed to be emanating

from the doll. "I must be dreaming." Kazuya muttered, as he passed a nearby projecter playing

footage from the 8th nova clash, as he passed through a hallway leading up to a boarded up blast

door. Kazuya readied Nova Blood, only to realize the door had already opened. Kazuya passed

through to find Kazuha sleeping naked on a nearby cot. "so that's where she is. I probably should

wake her, but she might be angry at me for disturbing her." Kazuya thought, as he went into a large

screening area. "I can't believe I forgot about all this. Time sure flies." Kazuya said as he used a

nearby pen to draw a picture of the creature he is being chased by. "Now I wait for him to see this,

and then he'll know what I'm up against." Kazuya thought, as he turned to notice Kazuha waving for

him, signalling for him to come to her, seconds before the blast door closes. Suddenly, a familiar

sounding voice played over the loudspeakers: "This is a message for Kazuya Aoi. If anyone else hears

this, I'm terribly sorry. It's a shame. I thought we would be perfect together, but you HAD to

interfere with our plans. I have a secret. Satellizer is aware of your secretive departure from the

West Genetics Academy, and she is not pleased. Although I admit: Stealing Nova Blood, whilst she

was sleeping ill was clever. You are a clever boy. So much so that I may have underestimated you. So

clever that you even killed one of my little brothers AND covered the eyes of the "Cameras"

watching you. What would happen If I opened the eyes again? Because I did. I will be taking my

leave now, and I suggest you do the same, before Maria Lancelot Finds you. It was nice knowing you,

Kazuya. By which I mean "Not nice at all". I wish you could've become my little brother. Goodbye."

"Was that… Miyabi Kannazuki?!" Kazuya yelled in surprise, before finding the exit door locked. He

slashed and slashed at the door until it finally gave way before running through a series of hallways,

with A savage, primal pandora by with silvery white hair, with large breasts and haunches, wearing

only a necklace of ears, following behind. Luckily, Kazuya managed to shut a nearby Blast door on

her to block her path. "Oh my god…Miyabi, what the FUCK were you thinking?! I gotta find Kazuha

and get out of this crazy place!" Kazuya yelled, as he passed through a doorway and descended a

series of staircases, to a flooded series of cubicles to find an audio log which played a recording of

Kazuya's voice: "Let me tell you fake-ass misogynists listening to this when I'm gone! When I came

here, I thought it would be an easy life, but NOOOOOOOO! You just HAD to be like my Dad and

experiment on innocent girls. I DON'T NEED THAT IN MY LIFE! Fuck you, Grandpa! And Fuck you

Mom! I stole your panties!" before the recording ended. "I remember that. My sister couldn't stop

laughing. I can't remember when I was so brave. I gotta take this with me." Kazuya thought, as he

took the log with him and went to a nearby elevator, and pressed the button, causing the elevator to

fall rapidly. "Huh. Guess the elevator isn't working." Kazuya thought, as he backtracked and

went through a flooded hallway and proceeded to an experimentation area, and part of the floor

collapsed, blocking the way ahead, forcing Kazuya to backtrack through another route to a flooded

storage area, to find another log, with a recording of Arthur Clipton's voice: "Doc, I have to go for a

few weeks. My sister just died. Before I go, I want to add that the flooring in this department is

absolutely falling apart. Fix it, or someone could get hurt. Or worse". The log turned off after that.

Kazuya went through a door and fell through a trapdoor, but not before hearing a remote rigged

recorder playing the following message from Orie Aoi: "This is payback for Stealing my panties!".

Kazuya fell 3 stories downward and fell unconscious. Kazuha found him and carried him away.

To be continued in Part 3


End file.
